


Mating Season

by lostangelkira



Series: Mating Season [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Love, M/M, Mating Season, Mpreg, Other, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel tells Sam and Dean that he and Castiel are about to enter their mating season, Dean realizes just how much he cares for Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Season Preparation

*Author's Note*

 

I've been adoring a lot of the stories about Dean/Castiel and Sam/Gabriel and a lot of the ideas people have had have been very inspiring to me. This piece is a tribute to a compliation of ideas used in many of my favorite series and stories from this site.  
In this universe, Lucifer has been forgiven and reinstated as the Morningstar once more, having promised not to destroy the world and take over Heaven. Raphael is no longer amongst the living. Ellen and Jo are still alive.

 

******************************************************

 

*Sam*

 

“Mating season?” he asked quietly, Dean nearly choking on his coffee.

“You got it, moose,” Gabriel said with a little smirk, ruffling Sam's hair. “It's been overdue, honestly.”

“How so?” Dean added, giving the waitress a little smile as she refilled his coffee cup.

“Normally, mating season for angels starts as spring hits full bloom here on Earth. All angels are affected, whether on Earth or in Heaven because the presence of the Grace of Heaven is the strongest in Spring. It occurs every year for 100 years every millenia. We actually were supposed to start it about a year or so ago, but the start of the Apocalypse derailed that and it was suppressed in order for us to fight the war.”

“Which was brillantly won by us,” Dean added, raising his mug.

Sam smiled a little and raised his mug and Gabriel even joined in, clinking his milkshake glass with their coffee mugs.

“So...how long will this...mating season, last?” Sam asked him after a bit of silence.

“About five weeks,” Gabriel answered. “We go through four stages. The first three help to prepare us for the intensity of the last stage, which will last for two weeks opposed to around one week for the other stages. Once I head back to the hotel, I'm going to place up wards to protect Castiel and myself. We're going to be vulnerable because until we enter the fourth stage, our Grace is severely suppressed as it prepares for the season. We'll be virtually human and we won't be able to hide our wings. We'll need to count on you two to protect us, help us through this. Especially Castiel. Being the youngest angel of Heaven, he's never been through this before.”

“I'm always here for you,” Sam said softly, placing his arm around Gabriel. “Always.”

“I know that, Sammy,” Gabe all but purred.

Dean tossed cash on the table and walked out, a red blush hitting his face.

“Isn't it cute how he gets all embarrassed?” Gabe said with a laugh.

“It's definitely funny,” Sam chuckled.

“I wonder if he'll accidentally walk in on us...,” Gabriel said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I'd rather he not,” Sam replied, blushing as he remembered the last time his older brother walked in on him and the archangel. “I just hope that he gets his head out of his ass and helps Cas through this. I saw what happened when Castiel tried showing affection. Dean pushed him away and ran. And I know that chowder head loves Cas. Look at what happens to him whenever Cas has to be away for over a day or he gets hurt.”

Gabriel frowned and nodded, remembering that. “Cas...he didn't come back for three days after that interlude in the Impala. Dean at least didn't bring it up. Otherwise, I might have been tempted to smite his ass.”

He looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed.

“I need to go prep our rooms,” Gabriel told him, handing him a credit card. “And use this one from now on.”

“First Angel National Platinum?” Sam asked, looking at Gabriel warily.

“Unlimited credit line,” he replied with a wink. “And the no payments or interest for all eternity was too good to pass up. Oh, and we get quadruple airline miles with every purchase.”

Sam couldn't help but laugh as Gabriel walked out and disappeared.

 

*Castiel*

 

Spring was coming very soon. He could feel the Grace of Heaven becoming a more tangible presence here on Earth as it shined down, to help revive the plants and rejeuvinate the animals in hibernation. He always loved Spring and Summer on Earth. It showcased the greatest gift their Father can bestow; the gift to create life. However, he...felt different. He felt...anxious, achy. Something big....monumental even, was going to happen to him. What it was, he couldn't pinpoint it.

Perhaps it had to do with the incident between him and Dean. Ever since their Father rewarded him with an original, human form like Gabriel had made himself and for all of his brothers so they no longer had to use humans for vessels...he's had feelings for Dean. Romantic feelings. He'd never felt these emotions before, except for the few hints of some of these emotions he'd felt through Jimmy Novak, his vessel. But now, he found these were his own feelings.

He just didn't understand. Castiel had seen that Dean was attracted to him when he'd been using Jimmy. And he had asked for his original form to look like Jimmy, just made him a little bit younger to fit his preferences and added a bit of freckles. So he thought it would be ok to lean over and kiss the Hunter while they were sitting in the car together, that Dean would reciprocate. He did. For a second. But then he pushed Castiel, threw open the door and all but ran from him. Castiel had felt his heart breaking, his Grace dimming as he flew away in the opposite direction, finally stopping in a state park.

He'd sat next to a waterfall and wept for days. Praying that his Father would take the pain away. He didn't. But it did ease up by the third day. When he went back, Dean had hugged him, ranted at him as he usually did whenever he disappeared. Everything was as it had been before. Which Castiel was grateful for. But it still hurt whenever they were out on a hunt or sitting in some roadside diner or bar and Dean would flirt and look at the waitresses that took their orders. Castiel...wanted him for himself. But as Dean would put it, he wasn't into males. And Castiel, no matter what form he was given, was male.

He sighed heavily as he flew back to the hotel they were staying at, landing right outside the room he and Dean were sharing. Since Sam and his brother, Gabriel, were a couple, they preferred to have a room to themselves. He loved his brother, but he was grateful he didn't have to walk in on whatever 'activity' they had decided on. He didn't need to be reminded of the devotion...the love, they shared. It just made his heart and his Grace ache. When he walked into their room and found Gabriel inside, he double checked his key.

“What are you doing, Gabriel?” Castiel asked as he watched his brother put up several, super strong...super specific wards. “We don't need the wards against our brothers anymore.”

“Trust me, Castiel,” he said as he finished, “We're going to need the protection.”

“Why?”

“Our mating season is about to start,” he answered.

“O...oh,” Castiel stuttered, shocked. “I...That must be why my wings hurt so much when I conceal them.” Dread flooded his stomach, making it churn. “Does Dean and Sam know?”

Gabriel nodded. “I told them this morning. I felt it was better if they know. Give them a chance to find somewhere else to stay if they want. Got to let them have their free will.” Gabriel grinned as he finished the wards. “Sam's already said he'll stay and see me through it.”

Castiel smiled a little. “I...wasn't sure that it was that serious between you two.”

“I care for Sam deeply. And I thank Dad every day for not only accepting me back, but allowing me to come and go as I please in order to be with him until it's his turn to go home. And I will go with him.”

“I...I'm very happy for you, my brother,” Castiel said as he sat on the bed furthest from the door, Gabriel moving to leave.

“Why don't you ask Dean to help you, Cas?” Gabriel asked softly. “It's going to be rough on you. And I can see how much you both care for each other. For all his faults, he's a truly righteous man. He won't leave you to suffer.”

Castiel let his head hang from his shoulders, staring at the floor.

“I can't ask him,” he replied.

“He does care for you, Cas. In spite of the way he's acting.”

He looked up at his brother, a little angry. “I can assure you, he doesn't. I'm well aware of where we stand.”

“That man is a fool,” Gabriel sighed. “Get some rest, Cas. Your Grace is going to start suppressing itself for the next month and you already look tired.”

He nodded as the archangel left and went back to his own room. Where he'd find Sam on his laptop, no doubt. And he'd probably lean over the back of the chair or lean against his side if he was sitting on the bed, just to be close to the younger Winchester brother. Which would of course, get Sam to put the computer down and hold his brother. He'd seen it before, when they'd all shared a room. He wanted that with Dean. A tear slid down his face as he laid on the bed and closed his eyes. But there was no rest to be found.


	2. Stage One: Grooming is Vital To Attract The Attention of Potential Mates.

*Dean*

 

Dean silently cursed himself as he caught himself staring at Castiel. Again.

“Are you ok, Cas?” he asked as he watched Castiel run his fingers through his feathers. He'd been doing that for the last hour and a half.

Castiel nodded, still focused on what he was doing. “I've needed to do this for a while.”

“Is...is this part of your mating season?” he asked, still trying to wrap his mind around the idea.

Cas paused in his inspection. “Yes. I...I've read about it, as I haven't been mature enough to be affected. Until now, that is. The first stage has us ailed with a need to groom meticulously, to attract a mate.”

“What comes after that?”

Castiel blushed heavily as he straightened a feather for the third time.

“Sorry,” Dean muttered, “forget I asked.”

“It's ok, Dean,” he sighed. “I just...never mind. The second stage has us craving contact from people, other angels. We also...will have the instinct to groom those around us, especially anyone that assisted us with any grooming of our bodies during the first stage, that we express interest in mating with. It helps to forge a bond.” Cas picked out a loose feather from a wing, twirling it absently between his fingers. “I don't know about the other stages because I didn't get to read that far. I ask that you forgive me when it comes to that. I'll...make sure to refrain. I know how much you don't like my invading your personal space.”

“Cas...” he started to say, but couldn't find the words to express himself.

Castiel shook his head. “I'm going to shower.”

As Cas locked himself in the bathroom, Dean felt like an ass. He'd been trying to find a way to apologize to the angel for his reaction to the kiss a few weeks back. He had liked it. He....liked Cas. Scratch that, he _loved_ Cas. But at the time, he hadn't been able to handle it. And ever since, he's heard the quiet tears shed by the angel when Dean was believed to be asleep, saw the looks of longing thrown his way when Cas thought he couldn't see. And he knew it was tearing the angel up inside to see Sam and Gabriel together, happy. It was tearing him up inside too, especially since Cas hadn't spoken of what happened. For all he knew, Castiel wanted nothing more to do with him after getting rejected like that. He...he couldn't leave Cas continue to believe that he didn't care for him, that he didn't love him. Not after everything they'd been through.

When Castiel came out of the bathroom, Dean was a little surprised to see him in a pair of boxers and a tank top, wings looking extra fluffy. Probably because they'd been flap-dried. Cas flushed a little, but sat on his bed, putting down a small box on the nightstand. Taking out a jar, he opened it and sat back against the headboard. Dipping into the jar, his fingers had some kind of a lotion on them. He started rubbing the stuff into his skin, starting with his legs. Dean was totally mesmerized, watching those long, slender fingers work the lotion into his skin. He was nearly panting, achingly hard in his jeans. How could he stay away from this angel?

_“I'm such an idiot,”_ he thought to himself as he discreetly rearranged himself to ease his discomfort below the belt.

Castiel was off in his own thoughts as he slowly rubbed himself down. Dean had to force down a moan as Cas took his shirt off, revealing his lean, yet toned chest. Cas continued with his grooming, carefully rubbing lotion into his skin.

“Would you like some help with your back?” Dean asked, his voice low.

 

*Castiel*

 

He turned to look at Dean, shocked by his question. Dean...was asking to assist in his grooming?

“Sure,” he answered, pulling his wings up off his back. “Just keep off my wings, please.”

Dean nodded, slowly easing himself behind him. Taking the jar and moving it closer, Dean settled in and Castiel couldn't hold back a gasp as Dean's broad hand rubbed down his right side slowly, carefully moving his hand right along the skin nearest his wing, but not touching it. He actually purred as Dean helped to rub in the sweet smelling ginger, honey and cream lotion that Gabriel had included in the grooming kit he'd made for him, which would make his skin soft, more pleasing to touch.

As Dean moved to stroke along his spine, he went totally still as he felt...warmth pool in his stomach, moving lower. He shuddered as the sensation intensified and the warmth settled between his legs, his shorts growing tight. As he looked down at his lap, his breathing grew heavier and his heart pounded. He...was aroused. His maleness had grown longer and thicker, pulling his shorts free from his waist in the front. When Dean moved to massage the center of his back, where a number of flight muscles were located and tight from use and stress, his hips started moving back and forth, swivelling a little on the forward thrust.

Curious to know what it would feel like and his arousal growing uncomfortable, Castiel eased his hand under the waistband of his shorts and gripped himself. A moan escaped his mouth as he tightened his grip and stroked himself. Sparks of sensation shot up and down his spine and through his wings, making his thrusts more pronounced. This...this was amazing. No wonder many young human males spent hours doing this, from what he'd heard from some of the other guardian angels. And with Dean being the driver of this, he silently thanked his Father for the opportunity to feel something so divine. Even if it wouldn't last and Dean wasn't his.

 

*Dean*

 

Dean couldn't help but smile as he kept up his little massage. He looked over Cas's shoulder when the angel's hips started moving back and forth with his strokes. He was hard, his boxers tented a little obscenely, the waistband pulled away from his waist slightly. When he started a rhythm with his strokes, constantly watching that he didn't touch Cas's wings, he felt the muscles relax further. Cas's thrusts grew more pronounced, Cas's slender hand slipping into his boxers and stroking himself. 

From the moan he let out, Castiel had obviously never touched himself in this way. Dean felt lucky to share this moment with this angel, who had never seemed to relax or enjoy anything. This was his time to just let go and feel. Cas bit his lip, no doubt to keep from crying out as his wings spread wide. Dean shifted, managing to keep from touching them as he eased closer to Cas's body, hissing under his breath as his denim caged erection rubbed against the small of Cas's back. That was it for Castiel. He gasped in surprise, then moaned low and deep in his throat as he came hard, his hand stroking more quickly. His whole body shook as he rode the waves, his hips bucking upward hard. Dean held him the whole time. When he was finally spent, Dean eased back from him. Castiel curled onto his side as his breathing eased to normal, his face flushed from the exertion. He was so...adorable, so innocent as he looked up at him in disbelief.

“I...don't know what to say,” Cas whispered as Dean stroked his fingers through his hair.

“How did it feel?” Dean asked him, smiling as Cas pushed into his strokes.

“Like flying to the tallest heights of Heaven and...drifting down through the clouds,” he replied, blue eyes twinkling.

“I'm glad I helped you get there,” Dean all but purred.

“But...” Dean placed a finger to his lips.

“I was an idiot for running from you, Cas,” he said softly. “I'm sorry that I hurt you. I do care for you, Cas. I....I love you.”

The smile that lit up Castiel's face was like winning the lottery a thousand times over.

“I love you too,” he purred, tears falling from those unnaturally blue eyes. “I've loved you for so long...I...”

“It's ok,” Dean told him, easing down next to him, continuing to stroke his hair. “I know. And I'm sorry. So, so sorry.”

He kissed him tenderly, gently holding him by the back of the neck. Dean then got up from the bed. Castiel reached out to keep him there. He couldn't help but smile.

“I'm going to shower,” he told him, leaning over and kissing him again. “I won't be long.”

When Castiel relaxed, he nodded once and went into the bathroom. He...had a little business to take care of before he could relax.

 

*Castiel*

 

He felt like he'd just flown to the sun and back when Dean had uttered the words he'd longed to hear from him. Dean loved him. He...honestly loved him. Joy had flared in his chest and not only eased his heartache, but relieved the stress from earlier and now, exhaustion hit him hard, barely able to keep his eyes open. He crawled under the blankets, easing into the mattress as he pulled the covers to his chin and closed his eyes. He woke up when he felt the covers lift, a breeze hitting his naked skin. But that went away quickly when he felt Dean pull him to his chest. Castiel couldn't help but smile as Dean kissed his forehead and tucked his head under his chin. Cas slept deeply and peacefully.


	3. Stage 2: Physical Contact From Friends, Family and Other Loved Ones Eases An Angel In Season. Grooming Others and Intended Mates Shows A Desire To Be Intimate and Begins the Bonding Process.

*Castiel*

 

He wanted to brush Dean's hair so bad. Wanted to massage his aches and pains from his latest hunt away. But he was afraid. Even though Dean had expressed not only interest, but that he loved him..had helped groom him for the past week...he knew Dean preferred his personal space. It took all his willpower to take the burger and fries from Dean and sit on his bed, curling into himself. He knew he was trembling from the need for physical contact. It wasn't even sexual craving, which was present. But nowhere near as intense as the need to just...hold and care for his partner, his mate. The craving would barely let him eat, much less sleep.

“Your food ok, Cas?” Dean asked quietly. “You're not really eating...and I know that's your favorite.”

“It's fine,” he murmured, putting it down on the plate sitting in front of him.

“Cas,” he said, “Come on. You can tell me.”

“What I'm craving isn't food,” he replied, pulling his knees to his chest.

“This is Stage 2, isn't it?” Dean asked, his tone...surprisingly gentle. Normally he would curse and get angry for him keeping something from him.

Castiel nodded as he put his forehead to his knees. He felt embarrassed, ashamed. When he felt the mattress move, he looked to see Dean sit beside him, back against the headboard.

“Come here,” he said with a smile.

Cas hesitated, unsure of what would be appropriate. Naturally, Dean made the first move, placing his hand on his shoulder. The shaking eased, then stopped. And was replaced with warmth. He let out a great shuddering breath, leaning over to Dean. Castiel let himself ease his arm around Dean's waist.

“Thank you,” he whispered, easing against Dean's side.

When Dean started stroking his hair, he sighed.

“This better?” Dean asked, pulling him into his lap.

Castiel groaned from the full body contact, loving it.

“Much better,” Castiel all but purred, stroking Dean's chest.

Dean made him look at him. The kiss was soft, but he felt like he'd caught fire on the inside. Castiel groaned, running his fingers through his hair. When he pulled back, the mess of Dean's hair as well as other things out of place caught his attention. He couldn't stop himself from getting up, grabbing his grooming kit and settling himself behind Dean. But when he picked up his brush, he stopped. Dean looked over his shoulder and smiled warmly.

“It's ok,” he said, “Do what you like.”

Castiel smiled back and started brushing Dean's hair. It was a simple thing, really. But in this moment...it meant the world to him.

 

*Dean*

 

Dean closed his eyes as Cas started brushing his hair, tucked up against his back. It was a little odd at first. But it made Cas happy. And...it was very nice. Very soothing. Cas paused in his brushing as there were loud thumps coming from next door, followed by a door slamming. Sam barged into the room, hair matted with gel, some of his skin splotchy and red. Castiel started to tremble.

“It's alright, Cas,” he murmured. “Just keep going. He won't hurt you, you know that.”

“I can't help it,” Cas replied as he did what Dean told him to do.

“Problem?” Dean asked, Cas resuming his brushing.

“Gabriel....went a little overboard,” Sam replied, smoothing his hair. He looked over his shoulder at Castiel. “Looks like you two are getting along.”

Dean smiled a little, Cas engrossed in his task.

“We're great,” he replied as he felt Cas move closer against his back, legs spreading around the outside of his hips. He could feel Cas was getting excited, his erection coming to life against the small of his back. He noticed Castiel had put down the brush and was now rubbing him down with lotion, this smelling lightly of sandalwood and coconut. Sam smiled.

“It's good to see you both so relaxed,” Sam added. “Is it alright if I shower in here and borrow some clothes? I'm going to take a walk. Maybe we can grab some dinner together later?”

“Sure, Sammy,” Dean replied, letting his eyes close as Cas rubbed his neck, then his forearms, being that was all exposed skin.

Ten minutes later, Sam left, closing the door quietly. Cas had his shirt off now, working lotion into his chest, sides and back. The attention he was getting was amazing. This was what Cas had meant about forging a bond. This time together...he felt closer to the angel. He could even feel his Grace, moving along his skin, warm and comforting. He could feel Cas's erection; long, hard and hot, against his back.

“Dean,” he whispered reverently, his wings coming around, encircling them both, but not touching him. Cas's hips were moving against him, his cock moving along his spine. Knowing Cas needed a little more stimulation, Dean leaned forward, his ass coming up and pressing tightly against his crotch.

Cas moaned loudly, grabbing at Dean's hips and grinding against him. Dean was a more dominant personality, preferring to be in control. But this...to see his angel so forceful, taking charge for once...it turned Dean on viciously. And he wanted Cas to be comfortable with his body, to trust him. He'd done the same with Cas last week. Now, he could see this was about reciprocation, acceptance. Cas had trusted him with his body, had accepted him. Now, it was his turn to do the same.

Cas went a step further and as he grinded forcefully against Dean's ass, he reached under him and squeezed his crotch. Dean gasped, then moaned as Cas started rubbing him in time to his thrusts. It didn't take long for them to release, both of them shuddering as they came hard. When it was over, Castiel rested on top of Dean's back, nuzzling and kissing the back of his neck. When Cas let him up, he could see the angel was so much more relaxed, his eyes hooded slightly from exhaustion. Dean helped Cas into bed after cleaning him up.

“I'm going to get something to eat with Sam and stretch my legs downstairs, ok?” Dean asked as he reached over and smoothed Cas's hair back.

“Ok,” Castiel sighed, easing into a deep and restful sleep.

Dean quickly showered and changed before grabbing his key and going downstairs. He found Sam in the hotel restaurant. Even though Dean didn't care much for Gabriel, at least he paid for a much nicer hotel than they were accustomed to.

“Castiel ok?” Sam asked as he sat down.

“He's doing fine,” Dean replied, glancing at the menu as a waiter came by.

Sam got his usual rabbit food; salad and a water.

“I'll take the chicken fried steak with mashed potatoes,” Dean said. “And a Coke.”

“And how are you feeling?” Sam asked after a little while, once the waiter had left and there was no one passing by their table.

“Better than I've been in a long time,” Dean replied with a smile.

Their food didn't take long and they actually had a great time, talking about everything and nothing; nothing like the tense, drama filled topics they'd had to wade through before. With the Apocalypse stopped and the world righted, they could just be brothers again. Once they were done and they'd ordered food for their angels, they went back upstairs, both of them at peace with their relationship again.


	4. Stage 3: The Shedding Of Feathers Not Only Allow For New Feathers to Grow, But For Mates To Bond Further, Allowing Grace To Entwine.

*Castiel*

 

When he woke up, he itched something awful. As he stretched, his wings fluttered slightly and the itching eased slightly. Looking down, he was horrified. Feathers were everywhere. In his bed, on the floor...a feather floated listlessly from the top of his head. Panicking, he gathered up the feathers and ran into the bathroom, locking the door. He paced the room, feathers dumped into the tub, half filling it. He couldn't bring himself to look in the mirror. His wings must look hideous, with so many feathers having fallen out. How would Dean be able to even look at him?

 

*Dean*

 

“Cas! I have breakfast,” he called as he walked in the room, setting the bag down.

He grew worried when he saw the room empty, bathroom door shut, and at least a dozen feathers on the floor. He went over and knocked on the bedroom door.

“Cas?” he asked. “Are you ok?”

“I'm fine,” he said quietly. “I just need a little time.”

“Ok. I'll be back in a minute, just going to see how Sam and Gabe are doing.”

“Ok.”

Cas's voice sounded...small. Pained. He frowned as he left their room and knocked on Sam's door.

“Come in!” he heard his brother call.

He could see Sam in sweats and a t-shirt, lying on the massive king bed, watching TV.

“Where's Gabriel?” he asked, sitting on the end of the bed.

“Shower,” Sam replied. “Everything ok?”

“I don't know,” he sighed. “When I got back from a food run, I found Cas locked in the bathroom and feathers on the floor.”

“Did you touch any of the feathers you found?” he heard Gabriel ask, slightly dripping and dressed in sweats.

A few of his gold feathers fell out of his wings and onto the floor. He noticed more in the dark bathroom and a few on the floor and bed.

“No.”

“Good,” Gabriel sighed, smiling as Sam leaned forward and took hold of his hand.

“Why? Are they toxic or something?”

“No,” Gabriel said with a chuckle. “Our wings are the most sensitive and vulnerable parts of our bodies. Yes, they are strong, but they can break the easiest. To touch even just a fallen feather without the angel's permission is like forcing someone to endure your touch. For an angel to allow another angel or being to touch their wings is the ultimate show of trust and intimacy. And if the bond forming between you is strong, his Grace will reach out and entwine itself with you. It will allow you to feel when he hits the peak of season sometime next week.”

“So Cas...is afraid of me touching his wings without asking?” Dean asked. “That I would go so far as to molest him?! He has to know I won't hurt him or do anything he doesn't want me to.”

Gabriel grinned. “He probably locked himself in the bathroom because he's embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed? I thought you said this was normal for angels?”

“It is, but this is the first time he's going through it, being the youngest angel in Heaven. We're just heading into Stage 3. In this stage, we shed our feathers and grow new. No doubt he got scared and is worried you'll find him unattractive. Also...angels with more dominant or mild temperaments will submit to their mates fully, letting them do as they please. This is to ensure that all breeding possibilities are covered.”

“Breeding?” Dean asked. “You mean...I could get...”

“Could get little Cassie pregnant?” Gabriel finished, a smirk forming on his face. “You hit the nail on the head there, Dean-o. We angels are typically genderless, but our personalities will tend to read as either male or female. For us...love is love. No matter who or what it's with. So our Father made it possible for all angels to bring forth life. Whether it's within our own bodies, or our mates'.”

“So...you could get me pregnant?” Sam asked, Dean's skin crawling slightly.

Gabriel looked over his shoulder at him, a grin in place.

“It's possible,” he purred. “And don't worry; the Grace within me would break off a small piece of itself if conception is achieved, which would allow you to not only carry, but to deliver naturally. So hospitals can be left out.”

“I...,” Sam started to say, no doubt struck speechless at the revelation.

Gabriel moved closer and kissed him softly.

“I won't let anything bad happen to you, Sam,” he purred, running a hand through his hair. “And the thought of us bringing forth a new life...a new angel...that is priceless.”

“Is there anything I can do to help Castiel?” Dean asked, not even thinking about what could happen to Castiel...to him.

“Just be supportive,” Gabriel said, shrugging. “Let him come to you and try not to approach him. You might scare him.”

Dean nodded as his stomach growled.

“Thanks for the advice,” he said, getting up. “I better go eat before my stomach rebels.”

Sam and Gabriel nodded and said goodbye, but they were clearly engrossed in each other, Sam running his hands through Gabe's wings, gently removing loose feathers. Gabriel's eyes closed and sighed, clearly feeling some relief and pleasure from the treatment. When Dean got back to their room, Cas was still locked in the bathroom, but the feathers were gone.

He sat and ate his food, constantly watching the bathroom door. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to carry Castiel's child? No doubt he'd be scared shitless, worried. But...the longer he thought about it, the more he kind of liked the idea. He really liked the idea of Castiel giving him a son or a daughter. Would they be more human? Or take after the angel parent? Pushing the thought aside, he finished up his breakfast. 

Castiel still hadn't come out by the time he finished.

“Castiel?” he asked, wondering if he'd just left.

“I'm not hungry,” he replied through the door.

“Gabriel told me what you're going through, Cas,” he said, keeping his tone gentle. “And it's ok. Please...don't hide from me.”

“I...I can't,” Castiel sobbed.

“It's ok, Cas,” he said again. “I can't imagine how terrifying all this is for you, since you haven't been through this before. But Gabriel assured me this is normal; Stage 3 of your season. And I swear to you, I won't touch you unless you want me to.”

Cas was quiet for nearly an hour. Dean sat back on his bed and was watching TV when he heard the bathroom door open. He kept his eyes on the TV as Cas came over and sat beside him. He put a hand over Dean's and he took hold of it gently.

“I'm sorry...,” Cas started to say, but Dean held up his hand.

“There's nothing to be sorry for, Cas,” he told him. “You can't help it.”

He looked over at Cas and couldn't back his gasp. Cas's wings...were magnificent. Yes, there were loose feathers and they were falling out constantly. But the new growing in looked so shiny and soft...a deep, jet black, some of the inner feathers spotted with deep blues and violets. Castiel tried to hide them.

“Please stop staring,” he pleaded, his voice barely there. “I know they look awful. And they itch horribly.”

“Cas...they are amazing,” he replied, moving forward on the bed, carefully avoiding the fallen feathers. “Really. They look so soft.”

Cas's wings twitched back and he moved to the other bed. Dean felt his heart hurt when he did that.

“Cas,” he sighed, shaking his head, “I promised you. I won't touch unless you want me to.”

Castiel curled into himself on his bed, face turned towards the TV. Dean sighed again, using a magazine to carefully push the fallen feathers off the bed and on the floor. They passed most of the day just staring at the TV, not really paying attention to it. Around five o'clock, Castiel started rolling on the bed, rubbing his back and wings along the bedspread. Feathers, both old and new, fell away.

“It...it hurts,” Cas whimpered, sitting up and folding his wings around him, tearing and scratching at the feathers. Dean bolted for the far side of the room as feathers went flying everywhere.

“Cas!” he screamed, getting the angel's attention.

Castiel was breathing heavily, feathers strewn all about. His wings shook, no doubt from the itch of shedding.

“Cas, you have to stop that,” he told him softly. “You're hurting yourself.”

“But...they itch and ache horribly,” he sobbed. “I just want it to stop.”

“Cas...do you trust me?” Dean asked, slowly moving towards him, careful to dodge the feathers.

Castiel nodded. “With my life.”

“Will you let me help you remove the shedding feathers?” he asked, sitting next to him.

When Castiel remained quiet, he kissed him tenderly.

“If you say no,” Dean told him, “I'll leave you be. But I hate to see you in so much pain and not be able to help you. I love you.”

Cas sat there and stared at him for what felt like forever.

“Yes,” he heard Castiel whisper after kissing him long and slow.

“Yes to what?” Dean asked, even though he knew.

“I want you to help me with my wings,” he replied, wings trembling as they unfurled.

Dean kissed him again.

“I'll go slow,” he told him. “Turn around.”

Castiel turned his back to Dean and let his wings relax and open. He reached out slowly.

“I'm going to start at the base of your left wing,” he said to Cas as his hands came into contact with it.

Castiel gasped, then groaned as Dean carefully righted the feathers, gently removing the ones he found were loose. He couldn't help but smile as Castiel purred his delight with the grooming. Dean felt a spreading warmth as what must be Castiel's Grace first tickled Dean, then started working its way up his arms and into him, hugging his very soul. It was....he couldn't put it into words. He was the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet.

 

*Castiel*

 

Castiel couldn't stop himself from purring as Dean helped him by grooming his wings; straightening the bent feathers, and pulling free the loose ones. Relief went through him as the infernal itching eased, nearly gone. His Grace was expanding, feeding on the love and devotion from Dean. In spite of his past and the life he led, Dean was truly a gentle soul at heart. It took another hour and a half for Dean to finish grooming out the loose feathers. When he was done, he just ran his hands over and through the newly grown feathers. It felt amazing.

“More,” he purred, lying on his stomach in front of Dean. “Please.”

Dean eased him up higher on the bed and leaned over him, running his hands through the feathers. When his hands rubbed at a sensitive patch of feathers at the base of his wing, Castiel shuddered. He moaned, rolling his hips into the mattress as Dean stroked him.

“Mmm...,” Dean hummed, pulling his hips up off the bed, easing his shorts down and off. “I love how responsive you are.”

Castiel propped himself up and looked over his shoulder at Dean. He was nervous, he couldn't help it. Dean just smiled and eased his hips up against his ass. Cas could feel his arousal against him, pulling another moan from him. He rocked his hips against Cas, letting him get a good feel of him. In spite of his nerves, Castiel wanted more.

“I...I need you, Dean,” he gasped when he felt Dean's hand on his rear, stroking. “Please.”

 

*Dean*

 

He couldn't say no, not to his angel. Grabbing a tube of lubricant he'd bought last month, Dean shrugged out of his clothes, his arousal evident as it jutted out from his hips.

“I'll go slow, Cas,” he murmured, “I won't hurt you, I promise.”

He leaned over Castiel's back, nuzzling against the base of his wings, nipping gently. As Cas grew more excited, Dean opened the tube and squeezed some of the thick gel into his hand, warming it before slicking up a finger. He circled Cas's entrance before sinking in slowly. They both moaned, Cas pushing back into him. He was so tight...and hot inside. Cas was super responsive, accepting the second finger as easily as the first. The third was difficult, but he eventually took it easily.

“Dean,” he breathed, working himself on his fingers.

When Dean was satisifed he was stretched, he lined himself up and very, very slowly, sank into Cas's body. Castiel let out a moan in his true voice. It was a little grating on his ears at first, but it shifted into a beautiful tumble of noise. Cas's Grace. It must be the Grace that was embracing him, allowing him to truly hear Cas.

“Oh, Cas,” Dean groaned, as his cock was squeezed tight by the lean, beautiful body under him. “Damn, you're tight.”

He braced himself by placing his hands on the bed, in Cas's feathers. Castiel moaned and yowled as Dean started to move. It was slow at first, but once he saw that Castiel was enjoying it, he moved faster, fisting the feathers in his hands as he thrust harder. It didn't take long and he was on the verge of orgasm, but he wanted to make sure Cas was satisfied. Reaching under Cas, he gripped his long, thick cock and stroked him to the rhythm of his thrusts.

That little move had Castiel seize up and come violently, all but screaming Dean's name, thrusting into Dean's hand. Dean came in the middle of this storm, Cas's wings thrashing, stray feathers flying all around them. He eased himself from Cas's body, turning him on his side and laid down next to him, holding him close. Cas smiled as he cuddled close. Dean couldn't stop grinning, the warmth of Cas's Grace suffused through him. After a few shared kisses, Dean pulled him up and into the bathroom, to shower together.

 

*Castiel*

 

He couldn't get enough of Dean. They had copulated on every surface in their room. Dean was always careful with him, always making sure he was satisfied. Every time they were together, whether they were mating, or just lying together, his Grace entwined and embraced Dean down to his very soul. During this time, they felt everything the other felt. Dean had even mentioned that he could feel the strokes through his wings as though they were his own. Cas cuddled close to his human mate, running his hand along his spine. Castiel wished that Dean was an angel sometimes, so that he could make Dean feel as good as he did.

“Ready for more?” Dean asked with a grin, rolling Cas onto his back. Cas could only moan.


	5. Stage 4: The Final Stage. All Male's Mating Instincts Are Simple. Dominate Their Mate. Mate Until They Collapse.

*Dean*

 

He sighed as he felt Castiel cuddle up behind him, kissing the back of his neck. Cas's wing wrapped around them both, making him shudder with pleasure. He could feel Cas's Grace envelop him, letting him feel the love of his angel. It was getting bigger, stronger by the day. Dean smiled when he felt Cas start to get excited, his cock twitching against the small of his back. All of a sudden, everything charged.

They both gasped as heat tore through Cas's Grace, followed by a groan. They both got hard instantly. Before he could react, Castiel rolled him onto his back and got between his legs. Cas growled loudly as he snapped his fingers and their clothes disappeared. Dean was a little freaked out until he looked Cas in the eye. Once he got a look at his face, Dean was lost in his eyes. Fierce love burned in his stare. His Grace expanded to fill the room, saturating the air as Castiel palmed his hips, lifted him up and shoved his cock into Dean with one stroke.

Dean grunted in surprise, but very little pain as Cas started to move. The sex was violent and wild, but neither cared. They scratched, bit and moaned as it went on and on. When Castiel whispered an 'I love you' to him, he lost it. Pulling on Cas's wings, he came forcefully against Cas's abs and chest. Castiel managed one more thrust before he came, screaming Dean's name in his true voice, destroying every inch of glass in the room as his Grace and Dean's soul twisted around each other in bliss. As they eased back, they could feel his Grace ease back from Dean's soul, but remained against it, stroking through him.

“Cas, what the--,” Dean started to say, only to moan as Castiel started moving again.

Over the next two weeks, Castiel was insatiable. The two of them mated nonstop; the saturation of Cas's Grace in the very air and the way it entwined around his soul kept them both sustained and healed. After a particularly rough session, with Dean on all fours, the Grace in the air all but disappeared. Castiel lay across his back, his sex softening and falling free. Falling onto his side, Cas pulled Dean with him, holding him in his arms and wings. Exhaustion hit both of them hard and they fell asleep.


	6. 3 Weeks Later...

*Gabriel*

 

He eased back against a chair as he finished retching, wiping his mouth. Gabriel panted lightly as he waited for his stomach to stop flopping around so much. Once it settled some, he sent out a call to one of the Healer Angels. A pretty young female came to his aid, bringing with her the usual kit that all Healers carried.

“Gabriel,” she murmured, bowing her head out of respect. He was an archangel after all.

“It's alright,” he said, “Please...I need your help.”

Nodding, she came forward and knelt beside him. She poked and prodded him, being as gentle as possible.

“It's as you suspected when you called me,” she replied, handing him a small box. “Take one of these whenever you feel sick and it'll ease the symptoms. The sick feeling should go away in a few days. But you do know that you'll want to find the place you want to settle down and make sure it's properly protected, should you be on Earth.”

“Would you mind sending another three boxes of this to me?” he asked. “I've got a feeling I might know a few others in this perdicament.”

“Yes, sir,” she replied.

“What is your name?” he asked.

“Mariel."

“Tell your supervisor that I'll be calling for you specifically for my care during this time.”

She smiled and bowed her head again. “Thank you, sir. You honor me with your praise.”

Once she left, he popped the lid of the box. 30 vials of lavender colored liquid were revealed. He popped the lid of a vial and chugged it, the stuff in it a bit bitter. It went straight to his gut and relaxed it completely. Sighing in relief, he looked to his left and found the other three boxes...and a couple translated copies of a book that would outline what was going on and tips for certain ailments that come from this one issue. Grabbing the boxes, he stood and flew down to Earth. Landing gracefully out on the porch of Bobby Singer's house, he used a key the elder Hunter gave him and went inside. Sam was in the kitchen, eating a sandwich and reading.

“Hey, Sam,” he purred, walking up to his mate and kissing his cheek. “How are you?”

“I'm just fine,” he replied, a look of concern playing across his face as he got a good look at him. “What about you? You look a little pale and your feathers look...dull.”

“Where's Dean?” he asked, ignoring Sam's question.

“Upstairs, puking his guts out,” he replied. “He's been having a hard time keeping anything down aside from ginger ale and crackers. I think he might have caught something. Castiel is up there with him now.”

“Mind coming up with me?” Gabriel asked. “I've got a while before I need to be back and I'd like to at least just hold you, if not have any fun.”

Sam nodded, standing and pulling him against his side. Gabriel purred softly as they walked upstairs, only just a little worried at how the Hunters would take the news he was about to give them.

 

*Dean*

 

“Man...I think I'm dying,” he groaned as he sat back from the toilet, legs sprawled as he leaned up against the wall of the bathtub. Castiel was sitting right behind him, running his hand through his hair.

“Dean-o!” he heard Gabriel call out, Sam in tow.

Dean couldn't help but groan out in annoyance.

“What do you want?” he asked, leaning against the toilet again as he felt his stomach churn.

“How long have you been like this?” Gabriel asked, his voice serious for once, even showing some concern.

“About a week and a half,” he replied, dry heaving a few times before sitting back against Cas's legs again. “It was worse when it first started, but it isn't letting up. This isn't your doing, is it?”

“Sorry Dean,” Gabriel said as he set a box down, opened it and pulled out a vial of a light purple liquid. He handed it to him. “But you're going to have to blame this one on Castiel.”

Dean looked up at him, trying to tell if he was lying as ice slid into his stomach.

“Are you saying...”

Gabriel nodded. “Congratuations, you're with child.” He nodded at the vial he'd handed him. “Drink that. It'll help with the nausea. This whole box is for you, just take one when you start feeling sick. By the time you run out, you shouldn't be getting sick to your stomach like you've been.”

Dean threw the stuff back and moaned his relief as his stomach settled instantly.

“But take it easy on food since you've had such a problem with it,” Gabriel added. “And you're not the only one in this situation.”

Sam stiffened and looked down at Gabriel in shock.

“You mean...,” Sam started to say, eyes going wide.

Gabriel smiled, taking Sam's hand and placing it on his stomach. “You're quite the stud, moose.”

Sam was shocked at first, but couldn't help but smile, pulling Gabriel close.

“We'll leave you two alone,” Sam said quietly as he pulled his angel from the bathroom and headed for his room.

Him and Castiel continued sitting there, Cas running his hand through his hair in the silence.

“Dean?” he heard Castiel ask. “Are...you ok? I know that this must be quite the shock.”

“Strangely enough,” he started as he eased himself to his feet and they walked to his room and he laid down, “I'm ok with this. Hell, I'm actually a little excited about having kids with you.”

“But I can imagine you pictured it with me being the pregnant one,” Cas said with a nervous laugh.

“True,” Dean replied. “But that doesn't mean it can't happen that way later.” He kissed his angel tenderly. “But I do want this. It's completely insane and would normally be impossible....but I do want to have your child.”

Dean groaned, his back arching as his back ached.

“Is it your stomach again?” Castiel asked, clearly worried.

“No,” Dean gasped, rolling onto his stomach.

Once he did that, his shirt was torn clean off his back and a pair of wings erupted from his shoulder blades. Turning his head to the right, he could see what had happened in a mirror on the wall across the room. The wings were large, elegantly arched and feathered in vibrant red, white and royal blue feathers, the tips stippled or dipped with a jet black.

“What the hell just happened?” he asked with a whisper.

“You...apparently...became an angel,” Castiel replied with shock. “You even have Grace of your own.”

“How...how is this even possible?” Dean asked, stretching the wings experimentally.

“I don't really know,” Castiel said, “But I'll ask Michael.”

A scream lit off down the hallway.

“Sounds like I'm not the only one that it happened to,” Dean said with a slight grin.

 

*Sam*

 

“Are you doing ok, Gabe?” he asked as he shut the door to his room, Gabriel lying down on his bed.

“I'm sure, Sam,” he said with a smile, sighing as he climbed in behind him, pulling him flush against his body, tucking his hand against Gabriel's stomach. “I'm more than fine.” He turned over to face Sam. His face fell into a frown. “But I was worried that you wouldn't be.”

“It...was a surprise,” Sam replied. “I really wasn't expecting it, considering how I spent the most time as the bottom.” He smiled, kissing Gabriel's forehead. “But I'm happy. I never really thought I would get to have a family of my own.”

“You'll always have one with me,” Gabriel purred, cuddling in close.

Sam kissed him again, slowly. Gabriel responded by clutching at his sides, his hands moving along his back. Sam gasped, then moaned loudly as he rolled on top of Gabe as the strokes along his spine and shoulder blades had him on fire. He grinded against Gabriel's thigh as he kept touching him. When he placed a little more pressure on his shoulder blades...he lost it. He came hard as an agonizing pain tore through his back, his shirt growing tight at first, then ripping free. Panting, he looked into Gabriel's eyes, which were wide with shock.

“What?” he asked as let Gabriel sit up. It was so odd...he felt heavier now.

Gabriel turned his head to look over his shoulder. Sam couldn't suck back the scream as he got a look at the large wings that had grown out, using the mirror on the back of his bedroom door. They were arched high, the feathers a vibrant green with golden striping running through them, spotted very lightly with white. Castiel and Dean walked in..and Dean was also sporting wings.

“Looks like we're both in the same boat,” Dean said, lightly running a hand over his new wing. Sam couldn't hold back a gasp.

“Whoa,” he sighed, “That's what you feel when I stroke your wings? No wonder you guys like it so much.”

Gabriel smiled widely, warmly. He...he even had tears in his eyes.

“I'll be back soon,” Castiel said, gently gripping Dean's shoulder.

“Where are you going?” Gabriel asked.

“I'm going to go and ask Michael about what just happened to Dean and Sam,” he replied matter of factly.

“No need,” Gabriel replied, pulling Sam into a hug. “I know what happened. It's something that's only happened twice since the beginning of time.”

“Is it...bad?” Sam asked, clearly hearing fear in his voice and not caring.

Gabriel ran his hand through his hair and wings, making him feel more relaxed.

“No,” he answered softly. “This...this is a true blessing. When there is true, pure love between an angel and another being, and their Grace and soul are fully compatible and bonded to one another...the being will become an angel.”

Sam went nearly boneless with relief, relying on Gabriel to hold him up in his arms. Dean relaxed as well and smiled.

“Thanks for that Gabe,” he said, taking hold of Castiel's hand. “Sorry to barge in on you.”

As they shut the door, Sam laid down next to Gabriel, tucking the angel's head under his chin. They were quiet as they laid there, eventually falling asleep.


	7. Pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating. Work has been hectic lately. Will be working on other chapters soon while working on other projects.

Two Months In

 

*Dean*

“This kid's trying to kill me,” he groaned, pushing his burger and fries away and eyeing Sam's salad like it was a prime cut of steak. “I'm eyeballing Sam's rabbit food and actually wanting it.”

“Sounds like the little critter just wants to get variety, instead of nothing but grease and sugar,” Sam chuckled as Castiel slid Dean's food in front of himself and Dean flagged the waitress down and ordered the biggest salad they had.

He couldn't help but fidget as she set down a large plate of dark, leafy greens; fresh vegetables tossed in and a boat of some kind of dressing set next to it. And damn him if his mouth didn't start watering.

“What is this?” Dean asked, lightly dabbing a little of the dressing on his finger.

“It's their house dressing,” Sam replied, stabbing a tomato on his plate. “It's some kind of ranch/chipotle blend. It's quite tasty.”

Dean poured some over his bowl of green and set to mixing it well. Sighing heavily, he took a big bite. Flavor exploded in his mouth from the dressing's light kick complimenting the subtle flavors of the greens and other veggies. He couldn't hold back the satisfied groan. He frowned, a blush hitting his face and neck as Sam laughed, grinning widely. Hearing a similar sound of satisfaction beside him, he saw Cas was just as engrossed in the burger and fries Dean couldn't eat because it had made his stomach roll unpleasantly.

“I hate you right now,” he said to Cas, not meaning a word of it.

Cas simply smiled and shrugged. “I couldn't let this go to waste.”

After lunch was eaten and the bill paid, Dean started walking down the street, needing to walk...to do something. When he started feeling tired, he took a seat on a low rolling hill in the town park. Castiel sat behind him, pulling Dean towards him until his back was flush with his chest.

“Don't let those two get to you,” Cas murmured to him, nuzzling the back of his neck. His arms wrapped around his torso, hands splayed across his stomach. “They are happy for us. As we are for them.”

“I know,” Dean sighed, letting himself relax. “I...I'm a little nervous still.”

“I swear to you,” Castiel added. “Everything will be alright.”

“And of course they had to poke at me since after another week or so, I won't be able to go out in public. Not if I want to stay out of a lab.”

“That just means we get more quiet, quality time together,” Cas purred. He then got up, pulling Dean with him. “Come on, I'll groom your wings when we get home and then we'll lie together.”

“Sounds good to me,” Dean said, feeling a little better about his situation.

When they were out of sight of people, Cas flew them back to Bobby's. Dean was reluctant to learn to fly, but Cas said he wasn't going to worry about it for now, at least until after their child was born. He insisted he did need to learn though, in order for Dean to be there when their little one was ready to learn. They went in and went straight to their room on the ground floor, the house quiet with Bobby out working in the yard. After taking off his shirt and pants, Dean stretched out on their bed, lying on his stomach and his wings spread.

“What have you been doing to get these so messed up, Dean?” Cas asked with a chuckle.

Dean replied with a simple groan as Castiel carded his fingers through the feathers. He purred loudly as Cas righted his feathers, easily removing the loose ones. As he worked his way from the outside in, Dean was very aroused from the treatment, hips moving against the mattress. Castiel laughed lightly as he finished grooming Dean's feathers and tickled right against Dean's right wing joint. This had Dean moaning aloud in his true voice, coming hard in his shorts. Castiel shrugged out of his coat and changed his clothes. As Dean rolled over, he watched Cas change. Cas had been wearing his suit less and less and had actually went out and bought some jeans, a few sweatpants...even some gym style shorts and shirts. Now dressed in a pair of jeans and one of Dean's AC/DC shirts, he came back over and laid beside him, fingers playing with one of Dean's long feathers. A rustle of wings had both of them looking up to see a female angel standing in the doorway.

“Is this a bad time?” she asked. “My name is Mariel. I've been helping Gabriel and monitoring his health. I thought I'd drop in and check on Dean, if it doesn't offend you.”

“Not at all,” Dean answered, Castiel smiling as they sat up. “It's a great time. I've been feeling a little anxious, considering I'm starting to show.”

“Lie back, please,” she said, moving closer. Castiel got up, letting him lie back.

Mariel did a brief exam, asking Dean some general questions.

“You are in great health, Dean,” Mariel replied with a smile. “Now lie perfectly still so that I may do an internal exam.”

Dean grew stiff when he saw her hands start to glow. But when her hands slipped into his abdomen, it didn't hurt. There was a warmth where she penetrated his body, but it wasn't painful. She smiled as she pulled back, not leaving a mark.

“The little one is doing well,” she replied. “But...”

Dean grew worried at her hesitation.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Well, I imagine that because you were human when you concieved, Castiel couldn't be sure of how the pregnancy would go,” she replied. “But after examining you, I can assure you that this is going to go like an angel pregnancy.”

“What's the difference?” Dean asked.

“They tend to be completed in two stages, the entire thing lasting about 10 months. The first 5 months, you spend carrying the fledgling. Around 5 months, usually going into the 6th month...you....lay an egg that houses the fledgling until it fully matures and hatches, around month 10.”

Dean paled. 

“Don't worry; your Grace will help your body adjust and allow for you to birth naturally. But it will be very similar to what happens to a human female. And I know it's early, but you should look into finding a place or room aside from your private space to use as your nest. Around month 3 or 4, you're going to get the urge to nest, where you'll take soft things like blankets and clothes and put it together in a comfortable bed of sorts where you'll birth and keep the fledgling warm. It's also commonplace for multiple angels to nest in the same room or area, allowing for socialization of the fledglings, becoming flockmates. It would be good to confer with Gabriel on the best place to nest.”

“Thank you for the advice,” Dean replied, still looking pale.

“You'll be just fine, Dean,” Mariel replied, smiling kindly at him. “I'll be back to check on you next month.”

When she left, Castiel came back over and held Dean, comforting him.

“It's going to be ok, Dean,” he murmured to him, his body starting to tremble. “You'll do great.”

“You're not the one that's going to have to push a watermeleon out their ass,” he muttered. Castiel couldn't help but laugh.

“I suppose not,” he said, “But I have a feeling that you're going to do very well.”

“I hope so,” Dean sighed as he cuddled up against Castiel.

 

Four Months In

 

*Sam*

“What the hell?” he asked aloud, pawing through his closet.

A lot of his clothes were missing. He had at least 3 outfits and his 2 suits still in the closet. But everything else was gone. He knew he'd thrown his clothes in the laundry and it was Bobby's turn to do the laundry. He went downstairs, to the corner of the basement that held the laundry room. There was no clothes at all in the baskets. But there were no indications that it had been done. He heard voices...coming from Bobby's panic room. Going over, he found the door slightly ajar.

“So this is where all my clothes went,” he sighed, smiling at the sight before him.

The walls and floor looked like the padded cells in mental hospitals, a creamy white for the floor and a pale yellow for the walls. A few of his shirts as well as Dean's were tacked to the walls. Gabriel and Dean both were watching TV, sitting side by side in massive nests...made of all their dirty clothes. The two of them looked up at him, tensing. Dean rubbed at his belly, well rounded from the pregnancy. He'd actually gotten quite large in a short span of a few months. Castiel had worried naturally, but Mariel insisted that he was very healthy and everything was going well. Gabriel was a bit bigger than Dean, but Sam figured Gabe could possibly be carrying twins. Mariel had told them it was possible, even with the way she does an internal exam only showing one.

“Don't worry, Dean,” he told him. “I'm cool with it. I'll just go out and get some more clothes. Just...don't take those too.”

“Is that a challenge?” Gabriel teased.

“If you promise not to take any more of my clothes, I'll bring back some of those jelly donuts you like,” he told his mate as he knelt beside him and gave him a kiss.

“Make it two orders,” Dean added, easing back into his nest. “And some ice cream.”

“You want the bell peppers too?” Sam asked in a teasing fashion. Dean had kicked Castiel out of the house last week, demanding a tub of strawberry ice cream, a tub of moose tracks ice cream....and red and yellow bell peppers. He'd cored the peppers and filled them with the ice cream. It wasn't pretty.

“Just the red ones this time,” he sighed. “And...damn I hate saying this...but I'm dying for some caramel dip and asparagus.”

“Coming right up,” Sam said with a chuckle, ruffling Dean's hair before leaving the panic room turned nesting room. “Be back soon.”

 

Five Months In

 

*Dean*

“Damn it all,” he growled as he tossed aside the once roomy and comfortable sweat pants that had become his standard home wear around the 3rd month of his pregnancy. “Am I going to end up big as the damn house?!”

He went back to his room and rummaged through the rest of the clothes Cas had gotten him, finding nothing that fit comfortably whatsoever. Not even a single shirt fit him. And he could count out any of his underwear too. Tears started to fall as he sat on his bed, pulling the comforter around him. It just wasn't fair. Gabriel could at least clothe himself with a snap of his fingers. Dean couldn't even snap himself a glass of water into existence. He felt utterly helpless...useless. When he heard the telltale rustle of wings that signalled the arrival of an angel, he looked to the door of his room...only to feel pure fear zip down his spine.

“Lucifer,” he gasped, moving to the furthest corner of the room, blanket tight around him.

The angel looked nothing like the vessel he'd taken during the lead up to the Apocalypse. He was taller, leaner. His hair was a flowing mane of black and gold, all the way to the tailbone. His face as perfect as the statue of David. Six ebony black wings, the largest feathers towards the bottom the purest of white and silver, spread wide before settling into a more relaxed position. Moments later, two pairs were concealed. His intincts had him grabbing a knife he kept hidden in the bedside table nearby.

“I don't know why you're here,” he growled, letting the blanket slip away, his other hand resting on his swollen stomach, “But if you don't leave, I'm going to carve you like a turkey.”  
Lucifer...actually appeared hurt. It swayed Dean a little, but he still kept the knife in hand and ready.

“I have not come here to cause you ill will, Dean,” he said, his voice...surprisingly gentle. A rustling of plastic caught his attention. He was carrying two bags, both appeared to be full to bursting. “Castiel sensed your distress at having nothing suitable to wear and his hands are full with helping care for the younger angels so....he asked me to get you some things.” The archangel took three steps forward, set the bags down, and stepped back. “I know I've done terrible things. Unforgivable to many. But Father...he was willing to forgive me and let me come home.”

Dean eased up on his stance, setting the knife down on the table. He quietly went over and grabbed the bags. Lucifer didn't move once. He went through everything. There were huge shirts that while obviously from a maternity dept., were either plain in color or could be worn by a more hefty guy. And there were plenty of sweats in various sizes and had a drawstring, so they could be adjusted.

“I hope you can forgive me one day,” he heard Lucifer say softly. “I'm glad to be back with my family. But a lot of them can't even look at me, much less acknowledge me. And you're the expecting mate of one of my youngest siblings...one that because he never knew me before the fall is willing to give me a chance. It's more than I could ever ask for. And I want us to be able to at least get along, since I'll probably spend a lot of time around Castiel.”

Dean was quiet as he tried on some of the clothes. They were perfect; nice and roomy. Soft to the touch. That broke him. Dean managed to sit down on his bed and just weep, feeling a huge tangle of emotions that came at him all at once. It was too much. He froze when he felt hands gently grip his shoulders. But then the tears started up again when all Lucifer did was simply hug him, giving him some comfort. Forgetting his past deeds for the moment, Dean turned and wept against the archangel's chest, unable to stop the tide. He had no idea how long it went on for, but Lucifer stayed with him the whole time. And when Dean was finally done with the tears, he handed him a handkerchief to mop up with.

“Thank you,” he managed to whisper to him.

Lucifer only smiled.

“Are you ok, Dean?” he heard Castiel ask, appearing in the room suddenly. “I felt the sudden flood of emotion and Michael took over for me with the fledglings.”

“I'm ok, Cas,” Dean replied, moving back from Lucifer, Cas quickly taking his place next to him. “I just had a lot of things hit me at once, the biggest shock being your brother, Lucifer.”

“I'm sorry...I just didn't have time to tell you.” He kissed him softly. “Did you like my gift?”

Dean nodded as he tucked his face against his angel's neck. “Thank you.”

“I'll go help Michael with your charges,” Lucifer whispered. “Let you have some quality time with your mate.”

“Thank you, my brother,” Castiel replied, getting Dean to lay down, stretching out next to him. Dean simply curled around his angel, Cas stroking his stomach.

*Sam*

“Sam? Can you come out here for a minute?!” he heard Bobby shout from the salvage yard.

“Just a minute!” he called back, quickly stirring up a glass of chocolate milk. He then grabbed the plate he'd made for Gabriel and walked in the living room. The angel was laid out on the couch, watching TV.

“Here you go, Gabe,” he said, setting the sandwich and chips on the coffee table first, then the milk. “Extra pickles, just the way you like it.”

“Thank you, moose,” he purred, taking the plate as he sat up. “Want to watch TV with me?”

“In a bit,” he replied, kissing the top of Gabriel's head. “I've got to help Bobby with something first.”

“Make sure to clean up if he's gets you too messy,” Gabriel sighed. “You know how my stomach sours from the smell of oil.”

“Don't worry,” Sam chuckled. “I'll make sure we don't have a repeat of that episode.”

The last time Sam had helped Bobby out in the yard and he came in covered in grease and oil, poor Gabriel had thrown up so hard his wings popped out and were sprained for two days. Grinning, he went out to meet Bobby in the garage on the farthest end of the salvage yard.

“What's up, Bobby?” he asked, careful to keep from touching anything in the event he didn't need a second pair of hands.

“Ellen and Jo called earlier this morning,” he replied. “They wanted to know if they should bring anything extra to my annual barbeque.”

“Wait,” Sam said, “I thought you weren't going...”

“That's what I told them,” Bobby replied, interrupting him. “But then they guilted me into doing it. Ellen's bringing her potato salad and peach-raspberry pie.”

“When?”

“This Saturday,” he replied.

“Damn, that's the day after tomorrow,” Sam muttered, running a hand through his hair. “Who else is supposed to be coming?”

“No one else.”

“Thank God,” he breathed. “You want me to run into town?”

“Yeah,” Bobby said. “I'll make a list so that I can get started with prep.”

“Did you tell them about...?”

“I had to, you idjit. Ellen didn't believe me at first, but then she made a few jokes and is planning on bringing a few gifts.”

“Dean is going to have a fit, you know.”

“That's why you get to tell him,” Bobby told him quickly before locking himself in his office in the garage.

“Leave the list on the kitchen table!” he called as he went back up to the house.

When he walked in, he found Castiel and Dean curled up together on the loveseat that Bobby had recently added, what with the four extra people living in the house. Gabriel turned and saw him.

“Come join us, Sam,” Gabriel said with a grin as he curled his legs back, leaving space on the couch for him.

“I'd love to,” Sam sighed, leaning over and giving him a kiss. “But I have to run into town.”

“What for?” Dean asked.

Sam sighed again.

“Ellen and Jo called Bobby earlier about the barbeque he throws every year,” Sam told him. “And they guilted Bobby into having it even when he told them he wasn't going to this year. It's going to be this Saturday.”

Dean stiffened, a look of horror on his face.

“He didn't...”

“He had to, Dean,” Sam replied.

“I can't believe this!” Dean shouted, struggling to his feet. “I've already had my emotional breakdown for the day when I couldn't find anything to fit my beached whale body! Those two are the biggest gossips in the history of Hunters! I'll be a laughingstock and no one will ever take me seriously as a Hunter again.”

“Dean....even if others found out, sure, they may crack a few jokes, but they'd be happy for you. You're going to have a family. No matter how unconventional it may be.”

“Don't even start with me, Sammy! You got a freaking archangel knocked up with your kid. Everybody will have you pegged as a total badass. While I get the jokes cracked about being touched by an angel.”

“Easy, Dean,” Castiel murmured, getting up and pulling Dean to him. “Ellen and Jo are your friends. They wouldn't cause you undue stress. Not when they see how happy you are.”

“Ellen had better bring pie if she wants to be forgiven,” Dean finally grumbled, Castiel rubbing his back soothingly. 

“Bobby says she's bringing that peach-raspberry pie I know you like of hers,” Sam said as he grabbed the keys to Bobby's truck.

“Brownie point to Ellen,” Dean murmured as Cas pulled him back down on the loveseat, Dean's head in his lap.

Sam couldn't help but smile as he took the list Bobby had just brought in and his wallet.

**

“Can't I just go hide in the panic room until they leave?” Dean asked nervously as Ellen and Jo's car pulled in, watching from the kitchen.

“You know they'll end up down there with you until you come out,” Sam replied. “It's going to be ok.”

“I hope you're right,” he sighed. “I need to go pee. Again.”

Sam couldn't hold back his chuckle as he watched his older brother walk off, a waddle evident. Ellen and Jo came around the house, to the backyard where they'd set up a few picnic tables, Bobby manning the smoker and grill set up. They had plenty of burgers put together and ready to go, some hot dogs, a few steaks. And that was on top of the brisket and the ribs in the smoker. And the coleslaw, chips and other sides and desserts. Gabriel was already sitting there, snacking on a bowl of Doritos. Sam came out to join them.

“It's good to see you again, Sam,” Ellen said, putting down the armful of bags she'd brought. Jo set the food they brought with the rest.

“Did you buy an entire store, Ellen?” he asked with a laugh.

“I had to buy for two, didn't I?” she replied with a big smile.

“You brought gifts?” Gabriel asked, his honey colored eyes twinkling in excitement.

“This must be Gabriel,” Ellen said. “The archangel, right?”

“None other,” he replied, letting all of his wings unfurl.

Both Ellen and Jo were completely taken aback.

“I really thought Bobby was pulling our legs,” Jo gasped, a hand reaching out to touch. She stopped herself, though.

“You can touch,” Gabriel told them with a grin.

Sam put an arm around his waist as Ellen and Jo stroked his mate's wings, wonder and awe playing across their faces. When they pulled away from him, Ellen's eyes went wide again.

“If Bobby was telling the truth,” she said, turning to Sam, “Then...”

He grinned as he let his own wings out, shaking them out before folding them loosely behind him. Jo's eyes lit up.

“Holy crap!” she said excitedly, tugging on a feather. Sam winced.

“They are attached, you goon,” he replied.

“How can I get a set?” she asked, her mother frowning.

“Easy. Form a bond of true love with an angel,” Gabriel told her.

“Got any brothers looking to settle down?”

Gabriel laughed, stoking his belly. “I like you. Say....you like pranks?”

“Love to set them up,” she replied, “Then watch the hilarity when they go off.”

“Sam, I really like this one.”

“Where's Dean?” Ellen asked.

“He had to use the bathroom,” Sam told her. “No doubt Cas has to peel him out of there before they come out. He's...been a nervous wreck since I told him that not only were you coming over, but that you know about his condition. Please, don't give him a hard time over it. It hasn't been very good for him.”

Ellen nodded as the back door opened and Dean waddled out, Castiel following him.

“It's lovely to see you again, Castiel,” Ellen said, giving him a hug, Jo doing the same.

“You doing ok, Dean?” she asked, seeing that he was pretty pale, dark circles under his eyes.

“As well as can be, given the situation,” he replied.

He let her hug him, putting one arm around her, the other absently stroking his stomach. She couldn't help it, she placed her hand next to his.

*Dean*

“Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?” Ellen asked as her and Castiel helped him sit.

“I'd love to have a son,” Dean replied. “But then again...the Winchester family could use a little girl or two.”

“As long as they are healthy,” Castiel added, rubbing Dean's stomach. “I'll be happy. And they will be raised well, what with all the people that will love them.”

“Have you been sleeping at all, Dean?” Ellen asked.

“Not much,” he sighed. “It takes forever to find a comfortable position. Then when I do get comfortable, I have to pee. Then it decides to shift and press up against another organ, which makes it nearly impossible to get comfortable.”

Castiel leaned over and kissed him softly. “It won't be much longer, love. Any day now. Then you'll be able to catch up on sleep.”

“But you're only 5 months along, Dean,” Ellen said, clearly confused and worried.

“I'm an angel, Ellen,” he answered. “Angels...lay eggs, about halfway through the pregnancy. And it'll be happening any...”

Dean felt the little bit of color he had left drain from his face as he felt this huge shift in his belly and pain lance through his lower body.

“Dean?” Cas asked softly. “Are you ok?”

He grabbed his mate's hand and squeezed hard.

“Now,” he breathed. “It's...happening...now..”

“Gabriel!” Cas shouted, “Have Mariel meet us in the nest room!”

Castiel flew them down into the nesting room they'd set up, removing his clothes with a thought.

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean breathed, trying to stay calm as he helped Cas arrange him comfortably in the nest.

Mariel showed up moments later, followed by a pale and shaking Gabriel with Sam.

“Looks like...we're in the same pickle...Dean,” Gabriel grunted, Sam helping him into his own nest.

“I'm going to need some help,” Mariel prayed, another female angel showing up. “This is Tamiel. She'll be assisting me.”

“And you have us as well,” they heard Ellen and Jo reply from the doorway.

 

“Thank you,” Dean panted as Ellen knelt next to him, Jo going over to be at Gabriel's side.

Hours went by in a hazy blur of pain and screaming as Dean breathed through contractions as his body adjusted, preparing to lay. Ellen and Jo were both very supportive, helping with their kind words and getting them water. Six hours later, both Dean and Gabriel were ready to push. Dean screamed, managing to keep his angelic voice under control, in spite of the pain he was in as he bore down hard.

“Good job,” Tamiel said to him, in position to catch the egg. “You've got it halfway out, one more good push. Come on, Dean.”

Leaning forward like he was doing a sit up and crushing Ellen and Castiel's hands, he passed the egg with the second push.

“I'm proud of you, love,” Castiel murmured to him as he laid back, breathing deeply. He kissed him briefly. Dean moaned and sat forward again.

“Not...done...,” he gasped, bearing down again.

Tamiel was quick to get into position again, and three more pushes later, Dean was finally done, another two eggs set beside the first. Gabriel wasn't far behind him, having successfully laid two eggs of his own. They were both exhausted, curling onto their sides as Mariel and Tamiel cleaned them up, then their little ones, before settling them with their parents. The eggs were pretty large, about a little larger than an ostrich egg. All three of Dean's were a pale gold, speckled with blue, green and purple. Gabriel's were a deep blue, spotted with silver and gold.

“They are lovely, Dean,” Ellen said, her hand coming to rest on the arch of his wing. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you, El,” he replied softly, tucking the eggs closer to his body. He couldn't keep the smile off his face. His stomach growled at him viciously, but he was too tired to move.

“I'll bring you some food, ok?” she asked, getting to her feet.

“That would be great,” he sighed, Cas easing him against his side. “Thank you.”

Dean was so tired, Castiel had to feed him. Ellen ended up making four trips down with food before he was sated. When he was full, Dean yawned and pulled his wings around his body and the eggs, tucking them in close to his body.

“It was wonderful to see you again, Ellen,” Castiel murmured as he stripped down to boxers and laid out beside Dean. “We'll have to get together again sometime.”

“Anytime, Castiel,” she replied with a smile. “Take care of him.”

“Always,” he answered in return as she left.

Gabriel was in the same position as Dean, his back to them. Sam was facing them and he smiled, looking over his mate's shoulder. Cas returned his smile and laid down, holding his mate and feeling the warmth from Dean and himself protecting and nuturing their eggs, their children.


	8. The Hatching

*Dean*

“Please, Dean,” Castiel said, nuzzling his mate's neck, “Let's go out tonight. You haven't been out of this room for the last four months. I miss you next to me in our bed upstairs.”

“But the eggs...,” he started to say when Castiel held up his hand.

“They are fine down here,” he said softly. “They'll be wrapped and covered, their exact location marked to ensure no one harms them. I've even asked Michael and Lucifer to come and watch over them.”

“And they agreed?” Dean asked, surprised.

Castiel nodded.

“I never pegged either of them as the babysitter type,” Dean said with a laugh. “Alright, Cas. You win. Where are we going tonight?”

Castiel smiled. “Somewhere nice enough that I have bought both of us new outfits to go in.”

“You're amazing, you know that?” Dean said as he got up and stretched.

“You tell me everyday, so yes,” Cas added with a smile.

As Dean left the room and Cas closed up the door, he started to feel a little bit of panic. “But Cas, what if they start to hatch?”

“I've told them that if the eggs show any signs of hatching to contact me immediately. I'll get us home,” Cas told him. “Come on.”

It didn't take long to get dressed. And Dean had to admit, Castiel had great taste. He'd gotten Dean a fantastic suit in a very flattering dark green, the dress shirt an off white. When Cas came out in his suit, Dean couldn't help but growl softly. His was a deep blue-black with an off white dress shirt with very delicate pink pinstripes. It looked fantastic on him.

“Damn, Cas,” he breathed, “you look so damn hot.”

“I could say the same about you as well,” Castiel replied, looking him up and down. “And I see you've learned how to hide your wings.”

Dean shrugged. “I just keep thinking about how I don't want others to be able to see or touch them.”

“Good,” Cas said. “Because that is something just for me to do. Gabriel and Sam may be more open to others touching, but I prefer to keep that private.”

Dean could only smile. “Sam and Gabe let Ellen and Jo do it, otherwise, they would've bugged them until they did. Besides, Gabriel loves attention and Sam grew up human, like I did. We don't have the social qualms that you or Gabriel would have. We understand that humans are very tactile in nature.”

“I get that,” Cas added. “Just...try to refrain. Honestly, I'm very possessive of you. And I don't want to end up smiting an innocent.”

“Ok, Cas,” Dean said with a smile as they went downstairs.

Michael and Lucifer were standing in the kitchen, just looking around at everything. Michael had taken many of his siblings' advice to not have his human form look exactly like Dean, but he did take some of his traits. He was taller, more around Sam's height and more filled out than Dean. But Michael had the same green eyes and freckles on his cheeks that Dean did. And he did have the same hair color. His face was a little wider than Dean's, his jaw square and nose straight, everything in proportion.

“Alright you two,” Dean started in, “We'll be back around midnight or so. We're leaving some money on the counter in the event you want to order food in. No wild parties and no orgies. And please don't burn the house down or Bobby will kill all of us.”

“Got it,” Lucifer said, rolling his eyes.

But his smile gave him away that he was honestly happy for them. Michael just looked at him, acting all stoic and serious.

“Have a good evening out,” Michael said as they left.

Castiel ended up flying them out to a very nice restaurant a state over from Bobby's. It didn't take long for them to be seated and to get drink orders placed. They were talking and having a wonderful time. But Dean kept getting the nagging, paranoid feeling that their children needed to be checked on. He checked his watch as their first course was laid out for them. Damn, nearly an hour and a half had passed already.

“Excuse me for a moment,” Dean told Cas, heading into the bathroom.

Once there, he pulled out his phone and as much as he hated that he couldn't completely trust Michael and Lucifer, he called the closest person that could be trusted.

“Sheriff Mills,” a bored sounding woman answered.

“Hi, Jody,” he said, “it's Dean Winchester.”

“Hey Dean,” she replied, sounding a little more friendly. “So, have you popped yet?”

“Yes,” he sighed, smiling slightly.

It had been a hell of a day when she'd come out to tell Bobby about a potential haunting in town. Dean had been in the kitchen, eating a huge bowl of ramen mixed with caramel sauce and relish, his four month belly sticking way out for the whole world to see. She'd fainted and they'd had to wait two hours for her to come to in order to explain their 'situation'. Afterward, she'd been very helpful to him, even spending some time with him in his nest when he was lonely, Gabriel out with Sam somewhere and Castiel out on heavenly business.

“So what's up?” she replied.

“Well, Castiel insisted on us going out tonight, because I've been cooped up in house with our eggs and he wanted some time alone with me. We're having a wonderful time, but...”

“You're paranoid that something could go wrong with whoever you have watching them?” Jody finished for him.

“Exactly. We've asked two of Castiel's brothers; Lucifer and Michael to watch them,” Dean said.

“Are...are you talking about The Archangels Lucifer and Michael?” Jody asked, sounding shocked. “Yeah,” Dean replied. “They've reformed after the attempt to complete the Apocalypse, but...”

“You want someone to check on them, right?” Jody asked.

“Are you sure you're not psychic?” he asked her, his smile widening.

“No, I was just a mother before,” she said, her voice sounding a little sad. “And I'll be happy to go over to check on them. I'll make sure to take some food over as a peace offering.”

“Good idea,” he said. “Make sure you bring some kind of dessert too. I've noticed that every angel I've met has a sweet tooth.”

“Got it,” she said, “Have fun.”

Sighing in relief, he went back out to enjoy his evening.

*Michael*

“Now what is this movie again?” he asked his brother as he sat back down.

“Die Hard is a great action flick,” Lucifer said.

Michael shrugged. “If you say so.”

“I know what my attitude was towards humans before,” Lucifer said. “But after Father forgave me, I've been hopping around through time. Humans...have amazed me with their ingenuity and their kindness and compassion. And their creativity is astounding. You should spend more time with them like I have.”

“Perhaps...,” Michael said as the movie started.

Hearing a knock at the door, Lucifer paused the movie and drew his angel blade.

“Answer the door, Michael,” he told him, “I'll be ready in case it's someone here to threaten the fledglings.”

He nodded. Getting up, he opened the door. Looking down, he saw a very attractive human female, dressed in a simple white shirt and blue jeans. She was carrying three flat white boxes, a big pink box on top of that, and a plastic bag hanging from her arm. When she looked up, she was a little shocked.

“Let me guess...Michael, right?” she asked.

“Yes,” he replied, very apprehensively. “Who are you?”

“I'm Sheriff Jody Mills,” she replied. “Dean called me and asked if I'd stop in to check on you and your brother, to see how you were doing. I even brought food, if you guys are interested, that is.”

“Is that pizza?” she heard another man say. A man with blonde and black hair and a fantastic face peeked around Michael. She couldn't help but smile.

“Yep,” she replied. “I've got a meat lover's, a veggie, and a Hawaiian. I've also got some sodas in this bag and the pink box is a homemade boston crème pie.”

“Before you come in,” Lucifer said, putting away his blade and easing Michael to the side. “Drink this.” He handed her a cup of water.

She drank it down quickly. He then pressed a knife against her arm. He nodded and both of them stepped back, letting her in. She set the food in the kitchen. Michael was...intrigued by her. She handed him a plate, a piece of pizza from each box on it. Lucifer picked out his own, all from one box and grabbed one of the sodas. He took one when she gave him one. Their hands touched briefly and Michael could swear he felt an electric jolt from her. His face felt warm as he took what he was given and sat on the couch. Jody sat beside him, sitting her drink on the coffee table. He followed her example, his face felt warmer again. Trying the pizza, he found it very tasty. The soda wasn't bad either.

Lucifer had put the movie on again. It was...interesting, but not really his thing. What he was finding intruiging was the woman next to him. After the movie, they enjoyed the pie, which was even better than the pizza. He sat with her in the kitchen and talked with her. She was very interesting and he felt bad for her, how she lost her child...twice, and her husband.

“Would you like to come down with me and check on the fledglings?” Michael asked her.

She smiled, which made him feel...tingly all over. He smiled back.

“Sure,” she answered.

He led her downstairs and into the panic room. Michael knelt down next to the first mound of blankets and pillows. Jody knelt beside him as he undid the covers, revealing the eggs. She gasped a little, then started crooning a little bit, gently turning them.

“Wow,” she breathed. “They are amazing.”

Michael smiled, rubbing the closest egg. He could feel the fledgling tapping against his hand. It...made him ache, made him want this; a family for himself. But being the leader of the Host and the most well known and feared archangel, none of the Host was interested in mating with him. Most likely they were afraid of displeasing him.

“Do you have any of your own in Heaven, Michael?” Jody asked.

“You...know what we are?” he asked.

She nodded. “Dean told me you're Castiel's brothers. I can put 2 and 2 together. About the children?”

He sighed heavily, shaking his head. “Being the most powerful archangel and leader of the Host when Father isn't around...the other members of the Host choose anyone else but me. Except for Lucifer probably.”

“That's sad to hear,” she replied.

Wrapping Dean and Castiel's eggs again, he went over and checked Gabriel's. When he was certain they were fine, they went back upstairs. They chatted a little more, Michael feeling a little embarrassed when he took some of what Jody said literally, but she took it as part of good humor and didn't point it out, just explained it to him. He found he really enjoyed her company. As they heard Dean and Castiel walking up on the porch, Michael stood, looking at Jody.

“Jody....um, would you...,” Michael started to say, but was unable to really get it out what he wanted.

She simply smiled at him. “I'd love to go out with you.” She took a pen and a small piece of paper and wrote something down. “Here's my phone number. Call me when you have some free time and we'll get some dinner or something.”

“Thank you,” he said with a smile, tucking the number in his pocket. “I had a good time with you tonight.”

“Same here,” she replied.

She exchanged pleasantries with Dean and Castiel before she left.

“How are the little ones?” Dean asked him, undoing the cuffs to his jacket.

“They are well,” he replied. “They're safe and warm.”

“Good,” Dean said, clearly relieved, yawning a little. “I'm going to go say good night to them and then I'll meet you upstairs, Cas.”

He did a little strip tease for Castiel before going downstairs.

“Michael, I hate to ask, but would you mind staying with the little ones tonight? I know Dean will sleep better knowing that someone is with them, in case they start to hatch, which could be any time now.”

“Sure,” he said with a little smile.

“I'll stay too,” Lucifer said, “for Sam and Gabriel. And kudos to you Michael.”

“What for?” he asked.

“You got a phone number from a girl by yourself,” he said with a smile. “And she likes you.”

Michael felt his face get hot again.

“Aww....the big, bad archangel Michael is blushing,” his brother quipped, giving him a playful punch to the arm. “But all jokes aside, I'm happy for you, Michael. You need some kind of life other than constantly working and ordering the Host around.”

“I won't disagree with you, Lucifer,” he sighed, cracking his neck. “I...grow weary of my work. It's rewarding, but...tiring as well.”

He couldn't hold back a yawn; being in human form made him victim to human limitations, including needing sleep. After he used the bathroom, Michael snapped away the clothing he was wearing, replacing it with comfortable sweats, no shirt or socks. Going downstairs, he fluffed Dean's nest and tucked the eggs against his stomach, wrapping a wing around himself and the eggs. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of when he'll get to see Jody again.

*Dean*

Dean had been napping beside his eggs when he heard the sound of tapping, followed by...squeaks? Yawning, he looked down at the eggs and froze. Large cracks were slowly becoming visible, the eggs nearly hopping from the taps coming from inside.

“Castiel!” he called out in a rushed prayer. “Everybody, get down here!”

Cas showed up a moment later, followed by Sam and Gabriel. Bobby came barreling down the stairs, Michael and Lucifer even popped down.

Gabriel went to check on their eggs.

“Sam, come here,” he said, “Ours are cracking too.”

Castiel and Michael knelt down beside him, wings slightly spread. Dean couldn't help but smile as the egg right up against him cracked straight down the middle, falling open to reveal an adorable baby boy, his wings as black as Castiel's, fading out to a vibrant purple at the bottom. His hair was a mix of his and Cas's, a deep brown, close to black. Brilliant, mis-matched eyes, one blue and one green stared up at him.

“Hello, little one,” he murmured, gently picking up his first born son.

The other two eggs were quick to bust open; the one on Dean's left giving them a beautiful baby girl; honey blonde hair, eyes as blue as Castiel's, her wings a honey cream color. Their last egg had given them a second son; the boy the spitting image of Castiel, save for having Dean's green eyes, the little ones wings a deep, charcoal grey with silver scattered throughout.

“They are beautiful,” Michael said with a smile. “You must be proud.”

“We are,” Castiel said, cleaning up the shells, keeping a large piece of each one that really showed off the colors and patterns. “Dean? Would you like to name our firstborn?”

He nodded. “Jonathan Bryce Winchester,” he said.

Castiel smiled, agreeing silently with the choice.

“If it's alright with you, Dean,” Castiel said, “I'd like to name our other son after Michael.”

“I'm ok with that,” he replied. “Michael Chase Winchester.”

“Now we just need a name for this little angel,” he said, smiling when their daughter held hard onto his thumb.

“Amriel,” Michael said. “Amriel Grace.”

“I love it,” Dean purred, resting his head against Castiel's shoulder.

When a shadow fell over them, they looked up as Sam and Gabriel sat next to them.

“We have two beautiful little girls,” Gabriel said proudly. “Cassie Marie and Danielle Samantha Winchester. Sam has Cassie.”

Both girls had inherited Sam's hair, both of them quite large; their eyes were the same amber-honey color as Gabriel's. Their wings were the only thing about them not identical; Cassie had brilliant gold feathers, like Gabriel. Danielle had wings the color of mint, spotted with gold and cream.

“You guys made some adorable kids,” Lucifer said, standing over all of them. “Though it looks like yours are going to be gigantic like Sam is. You sure you don't have giant blood in you or something?”

Sam reached up and gave him a playful punch. Lucifer chuckled and batted at the back of Sam's head with his wing.

“Come on,” Castiel said, getting to his feet, “let's take our little ones up to the nursery.”

 

3 months later...

 

*Castiel*

He couldn't stop grinning as he watched Dean give the little ones a bath in the kitchen sink. Amriel loves water, so she constantly splashes and giggles whenever she gets a bath. The boys were fairly indifferent, but little Jon did like to play with one of the softer sponges and would get it soaked before throwing it at either Dean or any one passing through the kitchen.

“Need a little help?” Cas asked, kissing Dean's throat.

“Just to get this little fish out and dried without dropping her,” he told her.

He helped Dean by grabbing a towel and drying her off as Dean held the squirming baby. She giggled in delight as Cas took her and wrapped her up. The other two were much easier to finish up. They quickly got the little ones fed and when they yawned, they took them upstairs to the nursery, where little Cassie and Danielle were fast asleep on their side of the nursery.

Castiel hugged Dean from behind, looking at their children as they fell asleep.

“Dean, come on,” he said, gently pulling him from the room. “We're all packed up and ready to go. We'll miss our train.”

“Who's watching the kids this time?” he asked.

“I asked Lucifer, Tamiel and Michael,” Castiel replied.

“Why so many people?” Dean asked, confused.

“Probably because I asked Michael to show up in a couple of minutes and Sheriff Mills agreed to babysit. She'll be here in about ten minutes, and Lucifer and Tamiel are to get here about fifteen minutes later,” Castiel said, trying to sound innocent.

“You...you actually set up Michael in order to keep him from backing out going out with Jody?” Dean asked, flabbergasted.

“Maybe,” he said, his grin giving him away.

“Either I need to stop teaching you stuff or you need to stop watching daytime TV,” Dean said with a laugh.

As they took their luggage downstairs, Michael was in the kitchen, grabbing a Coke from the fridge.

“Have a good trip,” Michael said with a smile. “Don't worry; your fledglings are in good hands.”

“Don't have too much fun yourself, Michael,” Dean said with a grin. “See you in a week.”

As they got in the car and drove out to catch their train, Michael stood on the porch, clearly confused. But that was quickly replaced with pleasant surprise as Jody's car pulled in as they headed out.

“Looks like Jody's early,” Dean said with a grin.

Castiel looked at him and simply smiled, taking his hand in his as they drove out to take a needed vacation and when they got back...they'd be moving into their new home; a gift from Lucifer. Life is good.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of this story. I'm looking into possibly a story about Michael in this verse, maybe do a little down the road piece about the fledglings. Hope you all keep reading!


End file.
